These Crazy Btches
by Shortneay14
Summary: This is a plot I've been thinking of nonstop. It's about a Oc X Huey and Riley X Oc. A new wacky family moves in and will they help the Freemans from havoc or will the bring it with them. Okay guys its my first story so Give me your ideas or constructive Feedback. I appreciate all viewers. Thank You!
1. 2 sista's

It was October 15,2013, 7:50 am on Wensday morning for our beloved Boondocks characters. 13 year old Huey was standing by the door, waiting on his 11 year old brother Riley to hurry up.

"Come on , Riley, I don't have all day" Huey said in his usual monotone.

"Nigga don't rush me, If your in such a damn rush help a nigga find his timbs" Riley yelled. Huey sighed and began searching for his brothers Timberlands. After ten minutes, Huey finally found his sneakers, and threw them towards his brother. Riley caught them and quickly put them on. Once he was finished he ran out the door. Huey sighed once again and walked to the door.

"Bye grandad" Huey closed the door.

"Bye boys" He heard his grandad muffle from the door. Huey rushed to keep up with his brother.

"Why are you rushing?" Huey asked

"I gotta get to school early to get my PSP" He said.

"Riley this is the 3rd time this month you got it taken away. When will you learn" Huey said.

" When these Borin' ass Teachers learn not to be so borin'" he said.

Up ahead was Jazmine, Her hair was in her usual 2 big puffs. Riley didn't much care for her because she was a huge ass whinner. Things between Jazmine and Huey were Tense when he confessed his love to her last year. She told him that he wasn't her type, she wanted to do fun things instead of reading a book. She suggested the stay friends since everything was perfect then. Huey was sadder than usual for that month, but soon got over it thinking of what bad things could've happened when the were together.

Anyway, when jazmine stopped at a light, The 2 freeman brothers caught up with her.

"Hey Huey, Hey Riley" She gave a genuine smile.

"Hey" They both said in in silence the Group walked to the bus. Today Uncle Rukus was off duty, which means they were free to ride the bus.

When the were almost a block away, The saw a figure sitting at the bench. They wore some light blue timberlands, Tight jeans, a navy blue hollister hoodie, and a white cap.

"Who the hell is that at our bus stop" Riley said.

"Its a new girl, I saw a moving van a couple blocks down. You know where the bigger houses are. I saw a few people but I never saw their faces." Jazmine said.

Huey and Riley did see a moving truck, But though it was someone moving out.

"How do you know its a girl" Huey said

"Well she's wearing light blue shoes, Tight jeans, and see can see her chest through her jacket."Jazmine said. Huey did see a her chest pushing its way out the jacket. This feeling made him uncomfortable so he turned to Riley.

"Wooooah, Jazmine don't be going lezbo on us now" Riley smirked, snickering to himself.

"But you can see it peering through her jacket." Jazmine said

"Yeah whatever."Riley walked faster.

"But I-"She started "Jerk" And they went over to the girl.

Riley sat next to the girl, Huey and Jazmine stood behind the girl had her hood pulled over her head and she was bobbing her head.

"Hello, excuse me!" Jazmine said.

"Heyyo, Bitch" Riley said, but she kept bobbing her head. Huey rolled his eyes at their ignorance and failed attempt to get her attention,So he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. This made the girl jump a bit. She took off her hoodie. It revealed her headphones, and her hair was stuffed into her white hat. she turned around suprised, she hadn't notice 3 people standing next to her. The girl pull down her headphones.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there" she said nervously and turned behind her. She had very dark brown eyes, Her skin was a similar complexion to Huey but a shade darker.

"Hello, did you just move here?What's your name? I like your headphones? You wanna be friends?" Jazmine chimed in. The girl seemed alittle off guard with the questions.

" you. Sure. And it Courtney" she managed to say with a small grin. The 3 kids didn't expect her to answer her questions so quickly or even remember them.

" If I might ask, Who might you guys be?" She grinned.

" I'm Jazmine, This is Riley, And this one next to me is Huey." Jazmine pointed to each person. Courtney looked at each of them, anaylzing each face. But it took longer for Huey because he showed no given aspects to his personality.

"Hello, Riley, Huey, and Jazmine." she pulled out her Iphone.

" You must be rich." Riley said nodding towards her phone." And How'd you get blue timberlands, Them shi't look hot" Riley said.

"Yeah My sister is a Doctor, and My brother is a Detective. And you can create these shoes on the timberland website. My sister is suppose to be somewhere around here." Courtney got up and looked around the corner.

"Woah, woah, hold 'dat shit up, your brothers a detective. Ain't- " He stopped short when he heard the bus.

"Fuck, CRYSTAL!" she called.

" Damn bitch, you don't have to yell" from out the corner emerged a small girl around Riley's age. She had olive skin, voliet eyes, her hair was in a sporty ponytail. She had on green jeans, Black flats, and a cream sweatshirt with a dinosaur on it.

"Calm down, the bus it coming" Courtney sat back down.

"Who are these people?" Crystal stood next to her sister, eyeing each kid.

" I'm Riley a.k.a Young Reezy, 'Dis is my gay ass brother Huey, and 'dis is our nieghbor Jazmine" Riley stood up. Huey glared at Riley.

"Hey, Courtney get your Big ass up. The Bus is coming" Crystal shouted.

" Your lucky I don't kick your Asian ass on the hood of that Bus" Courtney said camly.

" Your Asian. And how are you sisters you look nothing alike" Huey finally says.

"We have the same eyes, But Courtney here is wearing contacts. And we share the same Mom. My father was part Asian." Crystal says smaking her sister upside the head.

" Ouch you little bitch" One of her contacts fell out. She did have the same colored eyes but the were much lighter than her sister. She went to her knees feeling the ground. Huey went to help her, he found her sort of attractive. He found The missing contact and handed it to her.

" Thank you" She smiled at him carefully taking from his hand, not touching his skin. She sighed and smacked the back of her head, popping the other one out. Her expression harden.

" Oh shit, I'm in trouble" Crystal said gasping.

" Why?" Jazmine said. Courtney dug in her bag getting out he contact case placing each in there. She got up from the ground and walked up to Crystal.

" What the Fuck is wrong with you! Are you a stupid. Imma kick your ass." She lounged at her sister, But her sister ran. Courtney growled and chased after her.

"Someone hold her down" Crystal ran behind Riley. Riley grabbed Courtney by her arms.

"Move Nigga, I wanna kill this Retarted ass Bitch" Courtney growled, Jazmine and Huey took her off Riley's hand.

"Bitch you better check yourself." Riley yelled. Crystal went into her beg and grabbed a pair of glasses. Huey bared his teeth trying to hold her. Crystal slipped the glasses on her face. Courtney facial expersion soften and calmed down. Huey and Jazmine let her go. Courtney held her head.

"What just happened?" She shook her head.

"You went gehetto again."Crystal supported her sister on the bus.

"Oh, sorry guys I didn't mean to..." Her vocie trailed they sat in the back of the bus.

"Yeah what the hell happen?" Riley said.

"She has a Disorder" Crystal said.

"What kind of disorder makes her lash out on people" Huey seemed interested. Crystal sat next to her dazed sister. Riley sat next to Jazmine who sat behind Courtney & Crystal. Huey sat across from the 2 sisters.

"I have multiple personality disorder. When I lose vision the gehetto comes out." Courtney said.

"Woah, Woah. Hold up thats some ole crazy shit right there."Riley said.

" Yeah but not everyones perfect" Huey said. Courtney kicked her sister out her seat and sat next to Huey.

"Ouch" Crystal rubbed her ass and sat back in her seat.

"I'm still mad at you." Courtney crossed her arms and turned to Huey.

"But-But" Crystal said.

"No butts, Butts are for?" Courtney said

"Seats, and... Ocassionally shaking" Crystal mumbled. Riley and Jazmine snickered.

"Good!" she smiled at her sisters embarrasment."Do you mind me sitting here."she turned to Huey.

"I have no authority over this seat, and no one is sitting here." he said in a monotone.

"But the person's ablitiy to handle whomever sits here and who can tolerate that person concerns me" Courtney said. Huey was taken by her answer.

"I mean. I'm not trying to make this a Rosa Parks Situation but its all come down to you." She gazed into his eyes.

"Whatever" Huey looked out the window.

"Sooooo, your brotha's a detective."Riley said.

"Yeah, he does is in SVU." Crystal smiled, Courtney tensed up.

"What's SVU?" Riley asked.

"Speacial Victims Unit. Its basically any sexual activity without their consent happens to a person. Consists of Rape, Sexual Harrasment, and pedophilla." Courtney said quickly.

"Woah, you really need to stop watching Law & Order" Crystal smirked.

" Not my fault that stuff is awesome. Nigga's getting shot, Explosion, and Volience is way better than BET shit" She said. This caught Huey's attention.

"You hate BET?" He said cautiosly.

" I don't really care for it. The shows are stupid." She rolled her eyes.

"Courtney, leave T.V alone. It ain't do shit to you. Don't be a hater!" Crystal said.

"I know thats right. Huey be hatin' on them nigga's to!" Riley sat next to Crystal and fist pumped each other. Huey just ignored him.

" I'm not hatin' on anything, I just don't care about it" Courtney said.

"Whatever" Both kids said.

"Hey, Look at all the fucks I give right now!" she spreaded her arms out. She moved over to Jazmine.

"I like your hair, are you mixed" She smiled.

"Yeah I'm black and White."Jazmine grinned because noone really cared much fo her hair.

"It's beautiful unlike my hair."Courtney sighed.

"Bitch, I haven't seen your hair in 4 years. You always wear hats and when you sleep you wear a scarf. " Crystal shouted. Before anyone knew Crystal grabbed her cap.

"Hey " Courtney's hair was mid-way down her back. It was the same color as Huey's at the roots but then lightened into a caramel color towards the end, It was shiny and wavy.

"OOooooooooh"Jazmine and Crystal began touching her hair. Courtney grunted at the touch.

"Oh my god its so soft like Huey's. Are you mixed?" Jazmine asked. Courtney quickly pulled her hood up and pulled the straps.

"Damn, sell me some of that hair. I could sell for like 1,000 dollars per peice." Riley said.

" I'm 30% Indian, 60% African American, and 10% French" She bowed her head.

" Yeah the Indian adds the wave, the French adds the gloss, and the African American parts add softness." Jazmine describes.

"Pffft, Imma sit next to Huey its less annying with him." She gets up and sits next to Huey. Huey just stares at her, trying to analyze her personality. She just Blankly began to stare into space. During the ride Crystal, Jazmine, and Riley began talking about school and video games. Courtney was still dazed and Huey stared out the window aimlessly.

`_These girls are crazy! But what do I know.I come from a pretty fucked up family`Huey thought._

_`These kids are weird. You got Gangsta Reezy, Softee' Jazzy, and Cute Huey. Wait why'd I say that?` Courtney thought._


	2. Lunchroom secrets

**This story might get a little tragic and sad but just don't cry about it .Love ya, and keep reading!**

_**C**__ourtney's P.O.V_

My whole world was wrapped apon tears and lost hope. So much bad happened to me, I almost tried to comit suicide. I was always lost in my thoughs to get away from the cruel world of reality. Don't get me wrong I know the difference between real and fake, but I like to escape to were my smile is real. Don't you like my mask!

_Screech!_ The bus stopped abrubtly and my head leanned foreward and hit the seat in front of me.

"Ouch."I rubbed my nose and grabbed my bag.

"You okay" a monotone said.

"Yeah, Thanks" I stood up and exited the bus.

"Damn dickhead, I really wish you'd stop spacing out so much" Crystal giggled.

"This is why I threw your Doll in the Ravine." I said and walked faster.

The school wasn't very tall, but it was big in width. I climed up the stair and opened the door halls were already filled with kids I could barely see the doors.

"You need to go to the office, I'll take you!" a cheery voice said, I knew it was Jazmine. Before I could tell her no, she grabbed my wrist and lead me down the hall my sister followed closely behind.

"Bye guys" me and my sister waved to the two seemingly identical boys. I guess they were brothers. We turmed back around.

2 minutes later of being dragged, we finally ended up in the front office. I took my wrist back and walked to the front desk.

"Bye, sit with us at lunch ok."Jazmine waved and walked down the hall.

"Bye" we said and we turned back to the desk. There was a white lady with choclate brown hair, snacking on a choclate bar.

"Hello, we are new students" I said nervously, I hated talking to stern adults.

"Ah, you must be the Robinson sisters, might I say you have very exotic eyes. Another pair a black siblings, just what we need." She smiled. I didn't know weither to take full on offense or smile. So I gave a cocked smile.

" Wait, were up in here full of white kids, Okay" Crystal shrugged. How she was okay with this made me wonder.

"Here are your locker combinations and class schedueles, don't get into trouble. See you lady's" she smiled as she handed us our papers, then she returned to her snacking and typing on her computor. We walked out the office and went our seperate directions. First class I had was Math. I enjoyed math because they came easier to me instead of words. I went inside the Math room quicklyand sat in a seat between a dark-skinned boy with nice dreads, and a white boy with brown hair and glasses.

'Hey, you must be new, I'm Cesar" The dread-headed boy put out a hand.

"I'm Courtney, your the 3rd black boy I've seen today" I smiled and took his hand.

" Let me guess you met Huey and Riley" he gave a sly glance.

"Yes, you know them?" I asked.

"The one with the over-sized afro is my friend, and I enjoy messing with his brother." He looked at me more closely."Are those eyes real" he moved his head around to get a better look.

"Yes, I get them from my mother, I have a sister around here, she has the same eyes but a little darker." I took out a book and some mechanical pencils.

"Heeeeeey, can I borrow a pencil?" he asked.

"Oh, sure" I handed him a light green pencil.

"Awe snap you got the clicky ones, your my new friend." He smiled brightly and this made me laugh a bit.

"Hahaha, your funny, I like you Cesar." I grinned.

"It's one of my charms, anyway would you like to sit with us at lunch?" he asked.

"I already am a girl named Jazmine already invited me. Don't worry I won't bother you guys much" I turned back around. Then class began.

All before lunch I had Reading and Science. I shared both class with Jazmine, but in Science Cesar and Huey were in. The tables were set in rows with swivel chairs and each desk had a sink and 4 chairs. I sat in their group, well I had no choice because Jazmine dragged me over there. I waved to the 2 boys. Cesar waved back but stared at me and that made me feel a whole lot of uncomfortable. From left to right it was Huey, Cesar, Me, and Jazmine. In class we wrote notes about Atoms. I already heard about them from my old school so I started doodleing. I drew mini roses and a cartoon girl laying next to them smiling.

"Awe thats so cute" Jazmine whispered and slid the note book closer to her.

"What is?" Cesar asked and both boys look over at us.

"Isn't this cute, Courtney drew it" Jazmine handed it over to Cesar from over my head. After the boys scanned it over Cesar gave me a smile and a thumbs up, and Huey gave a satisfied nod. I slowly tok it back and muttered a Thank you.

"What is so important that you are distracted from my lesson?!" Or science teacher asked.

"Nothin " I said giving a sly glance.

"Oh a smart one I see?, Think your so smart how about you go to the princepal's office or just take the test." he said sternly. I laughed, I love it when teacher thought the had control over me.

"Come on bring on the test, or the princepal, I don't care" I laid back and propped my feet up.

"Cocky, get your feet off the table?didn't your mother teach you manners?"He walked right in front of me.

"Yeah, but to those who earn respect gets good manners, so how about that test, oh wait teachers don't make the test until the weekend, Oh boohoo." I leaned fore ward.

"GO TO THE PRINEPAL'S Office NOW" he yelled.

"Sure, happy to" I got my bag, hopped on my seat, then the table."Deuces, my niggas" I threw a duece at my table. Jazmine and Cesar looked stunned, but Huey just stared at me. I hopped of the table and straight to the door. Before I left I said,"Oh and , I'm not going to the office, I'm getting in a police car." I heard some woohooos and claps. Then my reason came on speaker.

"Courtney Davis, your brother needs you down in the office, Courtney Davis" it cut off. I went back in the door way.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my brothers a detective. Hope you enjoy your weekend" I smiled evily and walked back out.

_Huey's P.O.V_

This girl sure was cocky but had a decent amount of smarts. After that was dazed, and gave us freetime while he go clear his head.

"Newfound respect" Cesar nodded his head.

"That girl is crazy, but has a lot of guts" Jazmine smiled cheery.

"She just jumped on the table and outsmart our teacher without getting crack. Impressive" I said thinking about the girl. She was something different, but a whole lotta strange. I don't know if its her womanly curves or her shier intellect got me blown way.

"She left her book, Oh well we might see her at lunch" Jazmine retrieved the book and began turning the pages. Her eyes widened with amazement.

"Woah, she is a really nice drawer." she said in her usual Cheery voice. She took the book from her and put it between me and him. On each page was a series of flowers, cartoon girls, and words written in bold like live and laugh. I had to say, they were really good.

"Amazing" Cesar said. I nodded in agreement. Then the bell rang and we all got up to leave. Making our way to the Cafertiera, we saw Cindy.

"What up, homies" she said" Here about those new girls?" Cindy smiled brightly.

" Yeah, they're sitting with us at Lunch" Cesar said

"Oh no, now we got some more badies up in here"Cindy laughed.

"Hey guys, heading to lunch?" A girls voice said next to me. I turned to see Crystal.

"Yeah, hey this is Cindy." Jazmine introduced.

"Hey, short stuff, you have bright eyes. I'll call you Voliet" Cindy smiled even brighter.

"Hey blue eyes, what might I call you" Crystal asked

"Cindy, but call me C-Murph" they gave each other arm squeezes.

"Come on you people, Riley's holding our table and knowing him something might happen." Crystal smiled and nodded in agreement. We got there and food before Riley's Dumbass could start something. He had a table of 8 chairs, boys sat on one side and the girl on the other.

"Where's Courtney at?" Trying to use his willpower to not call her a bitch or hoe.

"I don't know this morning she was called into the office by her brother, and she said she was riding in a police car." Cesar said and turned to Crystal.

"I don't know, let me call her" she pulled out her Iphone and dialed her sister and put it on speaker, because she was trying to eating. It rang 4 times before someone picked up.

"This is Jordan on Courtney's phone how may I help you"A males voice phone said.

"Nigga where Courtney at?" Crystal said in a angry tone.

"Ummmm, she's kind of unstable right now." He said uneasy.

"What do you mean unstable?" Crystal asked in a morning tone.

"As in she had a, a emotional breakdown. Let me go see if she's okay." Jordan asked "Dani, you okay yet?" then a loud crash erupted

"Well I guess that meant a no?" I said.

"Yeah, she's gonna miss all day of school til she calms down" He said.

"What did you make her do T-J" Crystal growled.

"I made her tell her tragic story, watch the news!" He hung up

"Yo what in the Hell" Riley said, Crystal looked as if she had grew pale.

"You okay Voliet?" Cindy asked.

"NO!"she yelled and hopped out her seat."Me or my family will be" she slowly began to cry, Jazmine went over to comfort her."To much tragic hit Dani when she was 9fucking 9 years old , no father, abusive and slutty mother, andshe was Raped. How she is still living I don't know." And she ran off and out the door.

"Wha-what?" Jazmine had fear written all over her face, so much fear I had never seen. Everyone was sad and very concerned.

"Abusie, Rape, and no father. Thats real Tragic" Riley said weakly, then grabbed Crytal's phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked returning back to my glare.

"Watch the news nigga, I wanna hear the story" he began swiping and tapping furiously. He put out the phone sowe could all see the news. In big letter on the screen "The Hurt behind the voliet eyes.

_'what are we gonna see' I thought and leanned closer to the screen._


	3. Behind the Voliet

**Writing these while their still in my head! Chapter 3 and I'm already on my 2 week of joining this fanfiction site. This did happen to some of my friends, so please respect my writing skills. Keep reading and enjoy my niggas!**

_Courtney's point of view_

It was exactly only a 1 hour and 30 minutes ago I was happy and had friends who enjoyed me, right now I was having a meltdown inside a dark room. What just happened kept replaying in my head, like a annoying catchy song.

I was enjoying my walk to the Princepal's office to see how a victum was doing. Her name was Maria and was a rape victum by her uncle who molested her for 10 years. She and her little sister finally told he police a few months back but then suddenly refused to coroperate. But when my brother came in the girl started singing like a bird when she heard about my case. I never really told her the story but she enjoys talking to me about boys and school.

When I went into the Office I saw my brother Jordan tapping his foot impatiently. Before I could make a sound he scooped me up and ran out the he threw me in the passenger seat, and ran to the driver side turning on the siren, speeding down the road.

"J-T what the hell!" I said half frightened.

"Maria is thinking of commiting suicide on herself and her sister. She only wants to talk to you and you only. I need youto be strong and brave O-k. You have to get her to give up the gun to you." He said uneasily.

"Oh no, It's okay Jordan I'll be okay." I said sadly.

"I don't want to put you in this situation but I don't want 2 people to die on my conscience." Jordan steered quickly.

"It'll be okay, I watch almost all seasons of Law & Order. Noone will die" I said giving him a comforting smile.

"I know, but I care to much for you" He gave me a quick glance.

"I know, but sometimes you gotta let the bird fly out the super high-tech home" I said and we both giggled. We ended up in front of a row house with a red bricks, a nice lawn guarded by a grey gate. The house was gaurded with 3 police cars and 10 cops. When I got out the car I saw bright light flashes at the corner of my eye's. I turned to see a crowd of news crew from channel 6,9, and 23.

"Here is the girl the victum is asking to see. Can this girl save our Victum or end up getting killed in the process." A news anchor women said. I felt a tinge of nervousness creep up on me but I remembered I had to be strong. J-T led me over to his partner Detective Carmen. She was about J-t's age with honey brown hair and fair skin. She smiled at me.

"Hey Courtney, nice to see you again. Right now we need you very badly, Can you do that?" she crouch down on her knee and grabbed my elbows.

"Yes, J-t told me about it and I'm ready." I nodded.

"Okay, Here's a walkie talkie, and a vest you need to wear" She slipped me in a bullet proof vest and handed me a walkie talkie. She explained the if Maria gives me the gun tell her on the walkie talkie before I did anything else. If the phone rang I had to answer it, and if things go wrong wave my hand out the window or tell her over the talkie. I nodded and took a deep breath before I walked on the porch and knocked on the door.

'It's Courtney or Dani as you you can call me" I said

"Are you alone?" The voice asked.

"Yes, can I come in, please?"I said uneasily.

"Come in and lock the door behind you" I opened the door and locked it behind me like I was told. I directly went into the living room to see Maria sitting on a couch holding a gun to her little sister's head who sat next to her. Maria's hair was pulled into a ponytail she wore a small grey sweater and black yoga pants and her intense look gazed upon me. The little girl had her hair in a messy bun and wore a small uggs, black tights, and a plain red shirt. She looked absolutely terrifed. I sat across from them on a plush brown couch.

"So I said, wanna watch T.V, listen to some music" I said calmly leanning back on the couch

"No"Maria snarled at me."I want to hear your tragic story, people say they feel sorry for you and I want to know why." She pressed the gun closer to her sister, Icould see beads of sweat dropping from the little girls face.

"Oh you want a story, well let the story time begin" I said nervously

_"I was so much happier when I was little. But just like that everything changed for the worst. My mother was a slut, I mean she loved us alot, but she was a stripper. When she met my dad, they instantly feel in love. That's when J-Twas born, he was very similar to my father with the same dark brown eyes and same built. My older sister Winter was born from another man at a strip club who wanted nothing to do with her. But my father didn't care, he loved her has the same Brown eyes as J-T and my father but shared most of my mother's womanly features. Then I was born, the first with the same voliet eyes as my mother. Then my little sister was born with the same eyes but darker and her fater was an asian man. My mother soon quit her job to take care of us. My father loved all of us we use to eat at resturants, laugh, lick ice-cream, and have family game night. But things got strange with my dad he got tired, he worked long hours on his job as a health insurance worker. Then when I turned 9 I asked him if he wanted to play ball, He yelled "No, I'm working". I never heard my fater yell not even when J-t broke my fathers keyboard. I left and returned a hour later asking the same question, he slapped me. When I feel to the floor a new sense of fear washed over me. When he realized what he did he cuddled me and cried. I never thought a man could cry or cry as much as he did. He sat there cuddling me for 2 hours,He took me to bed and after that things seemed strange btween us. He would laugh and joke with me but there was a new look on his eye's and they were sadness. My father decided he wanted to go into war, so He signed up for the military. When he returned he was a new hero in our eyes. I was 10 when he hit me when I accidentally hit my sister with a bat. He told me to be careful. My father's eyes went back to sadness when he hit my cheek."What have I done?" he would cry and stroke my hair. He got up and walked out the door and he never returned. I would sit and wait every night waiting for him. I couldn't even look at my brother for a month because I would breakdown crying. My mother wouldn't even look at me for a month. She told me "Learn to take a punch, you little brat" She hit me and slapped me so hard, but the pain she gave me never hurt as bad when my father left "_I sniffed_"Then my best friend raped me, you already heard the always said sorry and wrote me letter but I wasn't the same. Thats when me and my siblings moved to Flordia so Winter could finish getting her doctors degree and keep me safe. Then we came her met some new friends tying to get my life together. I always asked "Why?" but I never got an answer. I realized my father left to protect me form himself. And my mother beat me because she believed it was my fault he left. I was raped because I was defenseless. I lost all innocence in 2 years, 2 fucking years."_

I felt hot tears fall fast from my face. I tugged my sleeves over my hand and tried to wipe them, but I gave up trying to stop and wipe them so I let them fall hard. Maria was crying, I could hear it in her voice when she said "Didn't you want to kill your self?" she said so weakly.

"Yes, but then I though about how it would make my surroundings. T-J would probably cry, Winter would get depressed, and Crystal would probably kill herself. I didn't want that to happen so I came here to get consuling. Philly did me wrong, Flordia shifted me, and Woodcrest changed me." slowly my tears stoped.

"I don't want my mother to get depressed or my grandmama to feel bad for us. Here" she handed me the gun and hugged me and we cried loudly the little girl clung to my leg.

"Let's leave" I gave my walkie talkie and handed it to shoke and reluctantly took it

" I'm ready to come out" she grabbed me and her sister by the arm. Things were all blurry from my tears, she slowly opened the door. I could see flashes in the corner of my eyes but I didn't care. Police came in and put Maria and her sister in a police car. She gave me one last glance before the heading of. I bursted into more tears. Both my brother and Detective Carmen congragulated me and tried comforting me, but I just couldn't stop crying. I told them I wanted to go home and be left alone instead I was taken here, a police unit investigation room. When J-t poked his head in I through my chair because I was so fustrated with myself.

_'Why can't I be normal'_ I thought about Huey's words.

_'Yeah, but not everyones perfect' _I began to calm down.

_Huey's P.O.V_

I felt so bad, this situation was even worse than Uncle Ruckus's sad story. But no one deserves to have such a bad life like this.

"Damn, now I just feel bad for the nigga's" Riley lowered the phone and sat back.

"Killing herself, wow I never woulda thought." Cindy said softly.

"I never knew a parent had much control over them or a best friend could do that" Jazmine said sadly, and looked up at me but I was a still as a statue. 3 minutes of silence later Crystal comes in, her head was bowed down so you couldn't see he eyes. The were shadowed off by her bangs.

"Oh my god, Crystal we didn't know. I'm so sorry" Cesar said.

"Could you believe she was depressed for 8 months. She wouldn't eat, sleep, let alone talk. You know how that made us all feel."Crystal mumbled and looked up softly. Her eyes were puffy and red, she grabbed her phone and bag, and headed out the door. I heard Jazmine sniffle alot then clasp her arms around my neck. Riley got up and got his bag. He and Cindy run off to catch up with her. Cesar just sighed and looked down. I never seen anyone so down. The bell rang and we each sadly grabbed our bookbags. On the desk was he rnotebook, I took it with me and looked at every page. Feeling a deep connection with every picture she drew.

_**At the End of the Day**_

We all grouped together to walk home except for Cindy, she got a ride from her mother. We all hopped on the bus and sat quietly, the a phone sang 'Diamonds' by Rihanna.

"Hello? Dani?" Crystal said with a hopeful smile."What do you mean, I'm never going anywhere with J-t again"she said.

"Speaker!" Crystal put her phone on speaker. Static came from the phone.

'Need you to do me a favor?" Courtney's voice said uneasy

"I n-need you t-to tell m-m-me where D-daddy's box is?" she stammered.

"No, I know what your gonna do, your gonna sit there and cry about it, thats why we hid it.' Crystal said with anger in her tone.

"Chrissy, Please?" She said weakly.

"No, I'm going over there and I'm bringing some people" Crystal said sternly.

"Who?" Courtney said.

"Suprise" Crystal hang up. " You guys wanna come to our house, We gotta lot to do" Crystal looked around at us.

"Yes I wanna hug her so bad" Jazmine said sweetly.

"I wanna see her" Cesar said. I forgot to tell you that Cesar only takes the bus to from school, in the morning he gets a ride for early purposes.

"Yeah, O-k" Riley said. Everyone stared at me.

"Yeah, I'll go" I soften my expression into a sensitive stare. 3 stops later we arrived at a house so much similar to ors but had 3 floors and light blue paint covered the house. All 5 of us hopped off the bus and followed Crystal to the door. She turned the knob and jerked the door open.

"Courtney?" Crystal yelled. No response. We turned down a large doorway into what I believed was the Living room. 3 red plush couches stood around a plasma screen T.V. I saw a gray cloth stand out from it. I walked closer and aroud the couch. There Courtney was in a large Eagles jacket that looked 2 sizes to big. She still had on jeans but she took off her blue Timbs revealing pink socks. She was laying down and breathing softly, I guess she was resting. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her face shined so bright with the light from outside shining on it. Before anyone knew Crystal kicked Courtney off the couch.

"ouch" a muffle came fromthe carpet.

'You got that from Dad's box didn't you" Crystal said accusingly.

"No, I took it out the box when we moved" she muffled.

"Oh alright" Crystal said softly."Aren't you gonna get up?" I asked

"Froyo, is that you?" She rolled over and looked directly at me.

"Froyo?" Cesar said.

"Yeah suits a nigga well" She slowly got up and looked around.

"You brought the whole gang, Chrissy we might as well have a party with all the people you bring home" She walked past us. But then Jazmine gave her a bear hug, this suprise Courtney because they both fell on their rear ends.

"What in the name of Criminals-" Then Crystal jumped on them. Riley Jumped, then Cesar. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

"Get off me, you guys are heavy" Courtney laughed and managed to squeeze out the pile. She had to have been the base because everyone fell into seperate piles.

"Weirdo's" she muttered and left out the doorway.

"Come, ...hahahaha... Let us love you" Everyone bursted out laughing at Cesar said. I gave a slight smirk of satisfaction. I walked over them and followed her remembering her note book.

"Hey Froyo" she said staring at me from a island of counters.

"Whyare you calling me frozen yougurt?" I rasied my eyebrow.

" Because you friend Cesar told me that you were a vegetarian, and you have and afro. Froyo just somehow popped into my mind. Guess I was hungry, then It just stuck" She shrugged and went into the cabinets. I rolled my eyes.

" You left your notebook in Mr. Rosa's class." I placed it on the counter.

"I did, didn't I" She jumped trying to reach for something, but missed. I sighed and walked up next to her. I was about an inch or so taller than than her. I tried jumping but I missed.

"Get on you knee's" She said.

"What/" I felt uncomfortable with what she said.

"No pervert,let me get on you back" she laughed.

"Wasn't thinking like that, jeez." I did as I was told and she got on my back. I wrapped my arm around her thighs and lifted my feet. She was a little heavier than Jazmine but still light on her case.

"Move foreward some" she commanded. I moved closer. I heard the ruffling and rattling of boxes.

"Damn nigga, dis' ain't Rugrats. Since when do we get on peoples back to reach food. Oh no, Unless... you letting her hit. Awe man,... Chrissy, Cesar, Jazmine. Courtney ridin' on Huey back. I think he wanna bag" Riley laughed and took a picture. All 3 came in and bursted out laughing. Courtney jumped off my back and sucked her teeth.

"You guys are so inappropite" she crossed he arms and walk out the door. I glared at them all, nodding my head in disapproval. Then left back into the Living room and sat next to Courtney.

"Want some?" she wagged a Hersehy Bar in my face. I reluctantly took it.

"I wanna ask you a question." She said looking at me innocently.

"Let me ask one first?" I said " You had been through so much yet you are always smiling, Why?" I asked.

"Because, I like to be Optomistic like Jazmine. I try and focus on the good because It doesn't feel good to be mad or sad all the time' She opened her bar, tearing it slowly.

"Okay my question!" she said brightly. I opened my bar with a few simple tears.

"Did you expression just freeze like that or were you just born mad all the time?' She laughed alot but never took her eyes off me.

"Naturally, I guess. And I don't hate everything." I crumpled up my wrapper.

"I know, just making fun" She turned around and yelled." You niggas done laughing."

" Yeah, but it sure was hilarious." Cesar yelled back. We both sighed with a grunt.


	4. Sweet lesson

**Okay, I'm back on it. High school is really fucking up my time but hey I need that Huey education.!**

_**Courtney's P.o.V**_

It was 5:13 when they heard the beep of car.

"Awe shit, Swan dive!" I jumped of the couch and ran out the door.

"Winter, don't leave me" I clasped onto my 26 year old sister waist and put my feet on top of her's. My sister was in a pair of black skinny jeans, A pair of black boots, and a pink tanktop with her white lab coat.

"People are over here, why?" Winter said, I was suprised.

"How'd you know?" Winter limped towards the door.

"I can see a big ass Afro, 2 huge pooftails, cornrows, dreads, and blonde hair from the fucking window" she turned the knob.

"Chrissy?" Winter called.

"Yeah" Winter stayed silent.

"Om my flucking 'huff' your really gonna make me get up"chrissy huffed.

"Fuck yeah I am, pry your sister of me" Winter said.

"Do it yourself" Chrissy said

"Yeah pry me off, bitch" I said, Winter limped into the living room.

"Fine" She limped some more, I gripped her tighter.

" Hey guys, before I pry her off me, tell me who you are." Winter smiled.

" Riley a.k.a Young Reezy or Fundraiser" Riley said in a gangsta tone.

"I'm his brother Huey, By any chance to you know CPR?" Huey asked

"Yes, who doesn't" Winter laughed

" Our grandad, But start chokeing when I'm around you." Huey said,

"O-k Chrissy and Danni, I'm liking them so far" Winter nodded.

"Cindy a.k.a C-Murph" Cindy boasted.

"A blonde blue eyed girl with sass, Respect" Winter said with a nod.

"I'm Micheal Cesar, but you can call me Cesar" Cesar and my sister fist pumped.

"And I'm Jazmine Dubois" Jazmine offered a huge smile.

"Awe, you're so adorable, you'll be the nicest sister I always wanted." Winter gushed.

"Hey!" Me and Chrissy said.

"Don't act suprise, yall little crazy asses need to sit down somewhere and eat a fucking sandwhich. Now get off me."Winter tugged on me.

"No superhumans do what they want." I said,

"Wait I know this bitch anit call herself superhuman." Riley blurted out.

"Just did, Now I'm tired." I said,

"How are you superhuman, can you make yourself invisble or shot flames from your hand" Jazmine beamed.

"No, thats physically impossible, well for the most part" I said.

"Danni if you get off me, I'll buy you all some ice-cream." Winter patted my head.

"Real rap?" I looked at her.

"Real rap" Winter said.

"Yes, Imma go put on my shoes." I hopped off her and ran upstairs. By the time I came back down Winter and everyone was in the car.

"Race" Chrissy said from the window.

"Really against a car, fair enough" I began to strech.

"Your not going to run after a car, are you?" Froyo and Cesar looked at me.

"Remember I'm superhuman, I'll let yall get a headstart."I waved them off,

"You must be really fast, like a super nigga." Cindy said.

" Now I want you to carry me on your back" Jazmine hopped out the car.

"Sure, I'm like a motorcycle" I got down to the floor, she gladly hopped on.

"Awe shit a headstart and a jazzy on your back. I gotta see this" Cindy, Riley, Cesar, and Huey stuck their heads out the window.

"Come on Sonic, let's roll" Winter let the car speed off.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready' Jazmine gripped me tight.

"Let's go" I sprinted off, Jazmine was actually very light. In 10 seconds flat I was right besides the car. I could see Riley and Cindy going crazy when they saw us. I gave a high five to Cesar and a peace out sign before sprinting faster. Jazmine screamed.

"Shhh, I won't let you fall. I let something happen to myself before I let it happen to you. Think of me as a high speed Pumpkin carriage cinderella had." That instantly calmed her down and she squealed in delight. In no more than 2 minutes we were already at the ice cream shop waitingfor like what seemed to be forever. Finally the car pulled up.

"You know I should have given you the benfit of the doubt on this one." Winter parked the car.

"It's funny how yall didn't get a ticket" Went over to the window

"Yooo that was so gangsta"Riley hopped out the car and smiled real big "Can you let me get on yo back on the way back."

"No, I want her to take me back" Cindy and Riley got into an arguement.

"Why doesn't she run us back their while weare getting ice cream" Cesar said.

"Illogical, the ice cream would fall" I said.

"How about back and forth before you get the icecream, or get a frosty" Huey appear next to me suddenly.

"Holy Shit" I stumbled back."Damn nigga why yall scarin a bitch like that. I mean jeez, could you at least-" Then Riley jumped on my back.

"Don't piss your pants" Huey told Riley.

"Shut up punk,you just mad cause you can't go first" Just then I sprinted off going 12 blocks and back. He kept saying "Yo dis is so gangsta" or "Yeah,yea" I laughed at his commentary.

When we got back Huey and Cesar were already eating ice cream.

"Dat was so cool, I was all like yeah man run faster, she was all like zoom. Dat shit was crazy" Riley beamed.

"My turn,let's roll homegirl" Cindy hopped and and we were out.

"Yeah, baby" She cheered along the way. I dropped her off and sat on the sidewalk to catch my breath.

"You're finally tired"Froyo and Cesar sit next to me.

"Yeah, you are very optimistic when it comes to childish things aren't you?" I side glanced him. I don't know what about him makes me feel all giddy.

'_Maybe its his constant glare at me, eh I can live with it. Or its his fluffy afro, kinda reminds me of a enormus squrriel. Or its his very wise knowledge. O-k I'm avoiding the obivious that I like him. I just wanna shrink him, stuff him into my pocket, and travel sround the world with him.'_ caught myself staring at him.

"You done day dreamin' or you want your frosty?" Winter yelled.

"Oh , sorry, I didn't know I was spacing out" I told the boys and went to retrevive my cone.

"Man I think she likes you" I heard Cesar say, I felt my cheeks get kinda hot, good thing my back was to them.

"Shut-up" Froyo said.

"Whatever man" Cesar said silently.I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my Frosty and ran right out of there. When I was at the house, I noticed the T.V on.

"J-t, you here" I said as I made my way to the couch.

"Yeah Mini, where were you and where are the rest of you guys at?" I plopped myself next to him.

"We went to get some icecream and I ran home" I said casually.

"How many friends yall make" he asked.

"Like 5, cornrows is Riley, big afro is Huey, blonde hair is Cindy, dreads is Cesar, and strawberry blonde is Jazmine." I said then the door opened revealing all 7 niggas.

"You gonna leave us like that, thats how you feel?" Chrissy said

'Yeah, kinda" I shrugged.

"Why I gotta be the only nigga up in here with some crazy ole bitches." All 3 of us got all up in his grill.

"Nigga what, we housed your ass" Winter yelled.

"The fuck outta here dickhead."Chrissy said.

"Nigga I know you ani't talkin', we raised yo ass. Make you food, and clean up in this bitch. Guess what we ain't destiny child and we won't cater to you." I said and getting respect from Cindy and Chrissy.

"Real rap" Cindy fist bumped me.

"True dat, true dat" My sister said.

"It's almost 8, get ready"Winter smacked J-t upside his freshly shaved head.

"Dis some Bull-shit. I get jumped and told off. Man, Yall boyz gonna have a hard life with marrige." He said to Riley, Cesar, and Huey.

"See dat why I ain't gettin married. What do you get out of it ,nothing. So I don't see what the big deal is about some hoes" Riley said.

"Exactly" J-t and Riley high-fived to that.

"Dumb nigga number 1 is to immature to know, dumb nigga number 2 is to young." I said and walked away.

"Hey, I ain't dumb. Whats so good about hoes anyway, Mrs. I know everything." Riley said.

"Okay well who gonna make you food everyday?" I asked.

"Myself, Imma be rich so I can hire a chef and shit, I getta maid and a butler. And one of dem niggas that drive you around and shit" Riley glared at me.

"Started from the bottom now I'm here. Nigga please who you gonna call when you need to pleasure yourself" I gave him the stink eye.

"Myself" He said, at that point me, Chrissy, Cindy, and Winter bursted out laughin' on the floor.

"Reezy... stop HAHAHAHAH,... Y-your... k-killing ...HAHAHAHA us" I clutched my aching stomach.

"What's so funny?' J-t said.

"Nigga pleasureing from a women is way better than doing it yourself." Cesar snickered a little after I said that.

"How?" Riley said.

"Chrissy show him how we do" We evilly smirked. Chrissy went over and stared him down.

"Bitch all you gonna do is stare at me. I tho-" Then Chrissy kissed Riley. That shut a nigga up to. When she pulled away, Riley fainted.

"O-k he might be out for a minute or 2" We looked at Cesar and Huey. We stepped up to them. Cesar flinched and covered his face. Froyo's eyes widened a bit but then returned into a harder glare.

"Don't kiss me, I'm to young to love" Cesar whimpered.

"Got them scared, Mission accomplished" Me and Chrissy high-fived.

"Damn Chrissy, I ain't know he was gonna faint" J-t said.

"After this, Reezy gonna be on yo heelz girl" Cindy said and stared down at him.

"He's probably going to be ridht up on you for more kisses" Froyo said and we all snickered at my blushing sister.

"Whatever" She spun her heels and left.

I rolled my eyes and the landed on Cesar who shared a look.

By the end of the day everyone was on good terms, and Riley was all over Chrissy even though they both denied it. We decided to walk everyone home. Greeting every adult. Strange thing was Mrs Dubois hugged us both for some weird reason about me being on the news. Last but not least Huey and Riley's House.

**What will happen at the house?**

**Why is Riley on Chrissy's dick?[No homo}**

**What kind of bullshit will Grandad talk about?**

**Find out in the next chapter, which I will put up tonight.**


	5. Girl, you crazy

**Okay, weekend and I'm free to do what I want. Thank you 444teme444, shout out to them good stories and awesome advice. Love your stories by the way. Now let's begin.**

_Courtney p.o.v_

I skipped ahead the brothers and my sister.

"Mhhhhhhmmm" I began tohum, then I heard a tiny meow. I screamed and jumped back to the person behind me.

"Hey" I heard a males voice say. The cat kept trying to pounce on my feet, then I jumped onto that person.

"No, move kitty. Stop you stupid fucking cat" I tried to shoo it away with my feet, but then it pounces up to me.

"Ahhhhhh" I push the cat off of me and run for my dear life. Then I sneezed and the pressure from the sneeze landed me right on my ass. Then I found a long, thick branch. I grabbed it and ran straight to that cat. The cat looked so frightened, But guess who doesn't give a flying fuck. I hit that cat so hard it went all the way to another block. The cat's yelp screamed throughout the night.

"Pussy ass cat" I dropped the stick.

"Yo, Courtneaaaaa" I heard Riley call out.

"Yeah" I ran towards him.

"Damn you sent that cat flying like supaman. Yo you soo cool. Anyway, come on and lets meet Grandad." He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to Chrissy and Froyo was.

"What the hell you jumpin' like that for, almost knocked me down." I heard Froyo muffle.

"Oh shut up...ah... " I sneezed into my sleeve.

"Awwwww, you sneeze like a kitten." My sister gushed, I gave her the middle finger.

"See, now I need some Allergy Relief. Stupid ass cat" I began rubbing my itchy, watery eyes.

"Calm down" Chrissy waved her hand.

"Yeah, we got some allergy relief in da house. Let's roll" He lead us in the house. It was much similar to our but different features.

"Grandad" Huey shouted. He voice stayed even not getting higher in pitch.

"What boy?' Then emerged a old black man who almost shared similar complexion with his grandsons. He had no hair belonging on the top of his head, and wore black glasses. I'm guessing he was wearing a green seater but my eyes were to blurry.

"Why hello lil babies" He gave a sweet smile.

"Hello, I'm Courtney and this is my sister Crystal." I looked up at him, he looked so familiar.

"Wait your that girl from the news, aw shit. Your a couple of brave girls. Might need some of yall around for these little fuck ups." He stared at the boys. I don't know why but I laughed.

"I like you guys, well mainly because you are the only black people who live in the area. wait a minute." I looked on each wall for familiar looking people, then it hit me.

"Oh polly wack, These the guys from the news" I looked at Chrissy in disbelief.

"What?" She and Riley sayed.

"AW my flucking, yo remember when you dared me to do the harlem shake down the stairs in high heels and grape juice in my hand" I gave her a knowing look.

" Oh my- yo dese the nigga's" Chrissy covered her mouth in disbelief looking all around the walls.

"We the who nigga's, and why were you doing the harlem shake down the stairs with high heels and grape juice in your hand. " Their grandad shrugged.

"Yo we be seein' all yall on the news, like every year because of like some crazy bullshit" Me and Chrissy were rolling on the floor.

"Yo, you bussed your ass on them stair when you saw froyo on T.V" Crystal was roling everywhere.

"No, no dickhead but you got suspension for cursing out a teacher like riley did when he called him a nigga" I laughed and picked myself up.

"Oh no remember when you tried to hot wire Aunt Mary's truck and drive on the freeway like what froyo did." She got up.

"Oh no dickhead, remember the time when you did that video on stomping fake ass gangsta's in the nuts parody with J-t and Winter." I retorted.

**"**Yo, stop tryna make it look like there a bad influence." Chrissy shouted.

" Hey, look you wanted to out influnce me, pfffft" I went for the door knob but their grandad stopped me.

"Are you okay, your eyes are red. And what's this about us on the news?" he said.

" Yeah just allergys. Ummm yeah, back in Philly everyone was basically dickeatin' off you guys." I shrugged and went for the knob again. But then Riley grabbed my wrist and led me upstairs.

"Oh no, you my nigga and I need my nigga healthy when they run me to school in the mornin'" He took me to a bathroom and mad me sit down on the toliet.

"Wait, I'm runnin you to school?" I said in confusion.

"Yeah, think of how cool it would be ridin' on a super nigga. Oh boy nigga's gonna be hatin'. And can't nobody steal you" Riley beamed and I gave a simple giggle.

"O-k Reezy" He handed me a box of allergy relief.

"Thanks" I took it from him, then I noticed a figure standing outside the door.

"Nigga what you want? Can't you see I'm gettin a ride?" Riley looked annoyed and angry.

His brother just glared at him then at me.

"Nigga go! You wanna watch you brother in the bathroom with our friend. Sounds real gay! I swaer di nigga gay" He turned back to me. I laughed so hard.

_'These is some funny ass nigga's. I like them. Gay ass nigga? Funny shit yo' My inner gangsta said._ Unlike you guys I share thoughs with my personality. She can be a real case sometimes.

"Stop...hahahaha... if you...hahahah... keep making me laugh...hahaha, Imma die" wrapped my ams around my stomach. Then I felt my laughes die down.

"Damn dis bitcch laughin all over the place" Riley said.

I looked at the nearly identical brother. Riley gave a confused glance and Froyo gave me a curious look.

"I'm good" I smiled and popped 2 in my mouth and placed the back in the proper place.

"Damn, Danni" Crystal wailed. I ran and jumped down the steps.

"Yeah" I saw Chrissy sitting on the couch with .

"What?" I said in a annoyed glance. They turned her heads, I see that they were crying, I looked at what they were watchin. The news and my voice recorded from the moment that only happened 4 hours ago.

"O-k" I backed up and bumped into someone.

"Jeez,... uh" I heard Froyo say.

"Sorry, sorry" I turned to face his glare, and I walked slowly around him but he kept his glare on me.

"WHat?" I said raising one eyebrow.

"Just making sure you don't bump into me again" He said casually.

"Okay, don't stare at my parts" I said making him blush alittle but still had a glare.

**"Pffft**" I heard him say and go into the livingroom. I snuck out the door. But then something beautiful caught my eye. A beautiful patch of roses and flowers, they were so alluring and beautiful. I went over and got on my knees, and lightly felt the soft petals.

"Hey get your monkey ass of the pertty flowers before you stain them with your darkened flesh." I turned to see a big, fat, black man. He had nasty wrinkly skin, white hair pulled into a nasty pontail, and that over-sized eye wasn't doing no justice. I just smiled at the man.

"What you can't speak no english. Oh wait let me try and communicate. Owh ah eh ow ha eh eh" He started to do monkey noises and throwing his arms under his pits, I started to laugh.

"Oh you stupid ass monkey's think everythang funny til it comes to money, a gun, and the beautiful white people" The man shouted.

"You are funny" I said

"Well little Monkey child, Your monkey ass dancin', laughin, and singin' ain't gonna affect this perfect white children. We don't need no more darkies, be gone!" I just smiled at him.

"What in the hell? Rukus leave her alone, don't need you posioning her with your dumbass talk of the white people." got all up in his face. I could see Riley, Huey, and Chrissy in the window. I waved at them.

"We don't need no more darkies in this town Robert, She , and yall monkey asses need to roll up outta here. Pollutin' the white people sacret place to be rid of your black asses. Yall already infected them with they boogie dancing and gorilla words that yall be." Ruckus shot back.

"Ruckus get off my property, shot we need some more black people against yall white asses" Mr. Freeman was all up in that nigga face.

I continued to watch innocently at the 2 old black man debate. Then Huey came outside and stood next to me.

" Might as well come inside, they'll be arguing all day" He looked annoyed, but he didn't look at me. The Rukus came over to us.

"Get your little asses outta her" Rukus shot at me but I continued to smile.

"Sir, I'm only gonna say this once ,leave" I said sternly.

"What you gonna do, kung fu! I know some kung-fu my damn self" He shot.

"No, now leave please and thank you" I smiled sweetly.

"You gonna pull a gun on me, shit I get it from these 2 little monkeys" He said

"Leave Uncle Rukus" Huey glared hard at him.

"Alright enough of this bullshit" I said getting a little annoyed. I sent small quick jabs to his stomach, the one to his chest and forhead. When I finished he fell.

"What you do to me, I can't move" He said a little fightened. Just then I punch him dead in the face which knocked him clean out.

"I warned you, au revior" I kicked him down the street.

"What the in the sam hell?" looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"What was that?" Huey asked me glaring still.

"I just stopped the nerves inside his body. It's called Chi. Then I knocked him the Fuck out and kicked him down the street." I shrugged.

"Chi? I've never heard of it" Huey said.

"Because its not a thing you spread around to people. After I was raped, I wandered to this secret place along the hills. Their were monks their and they offered to teach me." We made our way inside the house.

"Yo, you knocked that nigga clean out." Riley beamed at me as soon as I came to the door.

'Sent that fool rollin'" Crystal smiled.

_'O-k you really did knock that ugly ass nigga out, shit I would of been did dat shit' She said in my mind._

_"Go sit down somewhere" I yelled in my head._

_"Alright, damn tryna save yo life and give some advice in some shit" She faded away._

"You did good, are you a crazy kung-fu wolf bitch?" Riley got all up in my face and I had to lean back a little.

"Boy watch your mouth before I high tan your little black you a crazy Kung-fu wolf bitch?" looked at me.

"Fuck no" I scoffed.

"What's a crazy Kung-fu wolf bitch?" Chrissy asked.

"Um, I don't think we should spread our personal family adventure to girl who follow us." Huey said. Alright I got sick of his additude, I yanked his ear and lead him to a couch. I made him st down and I gave him a innocent smile while he glared hard at me.

They then began the story of a Carzy ass chick named Luna, a tall tale of stinkmeaner and his crew. Then a final story of the fundraiser.

_Huey's P.O.V_

"Wooooo, you guys are like the coolest, craziest people we know"Crystal hugged Riley.

I rolled my eyes at that.

''Get off me, I think your choking me?" Riley pryed her off.

"Oh snap, its 7:54. We gotta roll' Courtney said checking her phone. I glared hard at her.

"You gonna keep starin' and glarein, and being all pissy at me. Well sorry for being determined for a story" She rolled her eyes.

"I just like to keep our family life to yourself" I said in a monotone.

She just stared at me and I stared back, Itwent on for like a minute til Chrissy shot up getting our attention.

"We better go now, Bye guys." Chrissy waved.

"Oh thats how you feel, you kiss a nigga then say goodbye. You a fraud" Riley Shot up.

Chrissy blushed.

"You go kissed, by a girl. Shiiiiit sound like some ole bullshit to me" Grandad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I got kissed, and she gonna leave a nigga like that-" The Chrissy pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips. And of course he faints.

"Alright lets go Sonic" She grabbed Courtney of the couch.

"So Riley huh?' I heard Courtney tease.

"Shut up" Then the door closed.

Grandad just sat their with his mouth agaped, he looked at me then at my brother then at me.

"I'll take him" I grabbed my brother and took him upstairs to bed. He was knocked out.

"Never knew a kiss had a affect on you like that man," I said.

"It was magical man" Riley muffled. I placed him into bed.

"Planned that kiss all along" I asked.

"Shut up punk, you just mad cuz you ain't get kissed" Riley glared harder and closed his eyes.

I shook my head.

_'Girls to complicated for me' i though and retreated to my own bed._ I looked up at the ceiling, and mad a mental picture of voliet eyen and imagined hearing Courtney's beauteous laugh. I scoffed at the though and feel into a deep sleep.

**Finally end of day one. Now on to Halloween night. Yall might enjoy this one. Update me!**


	6. Halloween part one

**"Okay, here I am with the cast of my story."**

**Huey: Hey**

**Riley: What up**

**Chrissy:Where my girls at?**  
**Courtney: Outta pocket I swear.**

**"Anyway, so I hear this is a new chapter, loaded with feelings, tell me"**

**Huey: Well...**

**Courtney: No shut the fuck up, back that whole shit you said up. Read the chapter.**

**Chrissy: Damn C.D stack, ain't gotta be hostile.**

**Riley:Yeah, dis some ole bull, I wanted to get interviewed.**

**Huey: Do you have to agree with everything your girlfriend says.**

**Riley: What nigga? 3 things. 1] she ain't my girlfriend, 2] you ain't got no girl to be talkin', 3] Shut yo gay ass up.**

**Chrissy: Oh so I'm not yah girl, but I-**

**Courtney: Shut up, read the chapter and you will see drama. 2 parts to this chapter, read it and like it!**

**"Well okay the let's get right to the story"**

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

_'I don't know how I ended up getting dragged into this, or let a girl influnce my decision. But being a man has its down falls, like his nuts'_

'_Right now it's Halloween night, and I'm standing amoung Cesar, Riley, and Jazmine. Dressed in my robe, and my black belt tied around my head. Cesar was draped it toliet paper which he got called gay for[ cough Riley cough]. Riley was dressed in all black with a red bandana wrapped around his head. Jazmine was in a flufy pink ballierna tutu outfit, which looked like a bunch of cotton candy crap. Oh man, how'd I get dragged into this, oh yeah' The memories came flooding back._

_**Flashback**_

_**Courtney P.O.V**_

It was 3 days until a huge Halloween party we had discovered in a flyer while walking home from school, and Huey stood his ground on not joining us in the party. I wanted him, no wait needed him to come. And everyone knows that Courtney get what she wants and needs, one way or another.

"You guy's still didn't get him to come, did you?" I asked all my friends, who sat in the Freeman's couch trying to come up with a plan. No's and shakes of the head come from them.

"Man, I got this, Where is he at?" I stood up.

"His room, 5 bucks say's Danni changes his mind" Cesar threw 5 bucks on the end table. Jazmine and Cindy said that I couldn't, while Chrissy and Riley bet I could.

"Come Jazmine, watch and learn how to get little Froyo to do your biding." I led her upstairs quietly and told her to wait outside the doorway. I walked inside the room and I saw dis nigga reading a book at his table.

"Why don't you wanna go to the party?" I asked sitting across from him.

He didn't look up from his book when he answered "Because I'm to old, I have stuff to do, and the holiday is full of crap, leading kids to a abundant amount of denist visits with tooth decay and cavities." He turned a page.

"Oh so that's how it is, when I'm done with you Imma make you howl, No homo" I really need to stop being around Riley.

"There's nothing you could possibly do to me that could ever get me to go" He continued reading.

"Please" I said sweetly.

"Really begging's your tatic. I got enough of that from Jazmine. No" He said.

"Pllleaassee" I got up.

"No" He said seriously.

"Ppppppppplllllease" I walked towards him.

"No!" He looked up and glared at me.

"Fine lets make you howl" I used my leg to turn his chair leg around. Then snatched his book from his hand and put my thumb inbetween the pages to hold his place. He gave a suprise grunt.

"Say you'll go or else" I said

"No way, now give me my book, or else" He continued to glare, But fom the corner of my eye, I saw his hand move.

"Let me repeat, say you'll go or else" I felt something hard press up against my stomach.

"I don't want to shoot you, But to end all chaos give me my book and leave." He took of the safety.

"You won't" I snatched the gun from his hand and dropped it down my sweater, and hoovered my leg off the ground alittle.

"No" He crossed his arms. I put my knee softly onto his groin.

"No" I pressed my knee harder, He tried to push me off but that only made my knee deeper.

"Say yes" I snarled

"No" He said uneasily.

"N-No" He stammered as I pressed harder. He bared his teeth and his eye twitched. I don't know why, but I found it strangely attractive, dare I say hot. I reached in my shirt for the gun and pressed it against his forehead.

"I wonder how much pain you'll be in before I knock you out" I smirked wickedly.

"F-fine" He said and I happily took my knee off his groin and twirled the gun between my fingers. He feel out his seat and tightly clenched his hands and body around his balls. Basically he was either sitting up or rolling around the ground.

"Gotta protect them nuts nigga" I laughed so hard."Oh how I love messing with you, Froyo"

I slipped his gun back down my shirt as a prize, and walked out the room. Jazmine was on her phone and looked up at me.

"Taking video notes" She smiled shaking the video in my face.

"Let me see your phone" I took the phone out her hand and added all her contacts, and the video into my phone.

"Wanna send this to them, downstairs" I said.

"Yeah" She said cheerfully.

**````Riley, Cesar, and Chrissy win. Imma Boss, He my Bitch. Love Danni & Jazzy``````**

We linked the message to the video and sent it.

"Wanna see how Froyo's groin is doing" Before she had a chance to answer, I tugged on her sleeve and led her to the door. We slowly poked our heads in, Froyo was laying himself on his bed with his back to us.

"Let's get him some ice, it looked like you we almost about were about to lift your foot off the ground, and put your full weight on it" She said and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"YOOOOO! I got new respect for dis bitch" We heard Riley say.

"Yeah real smart" Cesar chuckled.

"Yo, I ain't know she had balls to do that to his balls" Cindy fell of the couch cracking up.

"Wait Danni, I got..hahahahaha., a q-question" She cleared her throat.

"Was he packin, thou" Just then we all bursted out laughing.

"To answer your question, yes" We laughed some more.

L-let me, haha, get dis boy his ice p-pack" I regained my composer and walked upstairs. I let my insides cool down before going inside. I let out a deep sigh and opened the door, Huey was in the same position as before. I secretly grabbed his book from the table and a pen and began doodleing.

"You okay, Froyo?" I walked over to him slowly.

"Go away" I could never tell when this nigga was irritated or just plain talking.

"Awe your still mad at me for making you have fun, Its so good to know you care." I sat on the edge of his book placing his book back on the nightstand. He didn't respond, but I knew one thing he couldn't help but correct me about.

"Isn't Uncle Ruckus a great man, a model figure" I smirked.

"What the-, That man is a meance to society and black people everywhere." He slowly turned his body over to glare at me.

"But you care for the man" I said cautiously.

"Now your just talking nonsense, some ole bull." He said in his usual tone.

"Yes you do. Remember when you told me about the time he baby sat yall. Or when your grandad play chess with him. No wait, maybe the time when you guys were planning to go to Canada or when you both went to save that buliding from blowing up. You care for him because you don't try to push him away or kill him. He's like that annoying ass drunk uncle, no fool wants. He comes to yall for help, you guys are his friends, which are just you guys and Tom. A bunch of black nigga's. Who's House did he come to when his grandma died or come for compassion." I just realized I was talking to long and might have put him to sleep, but suprisingly he hung on to every word.

"I'm no killer nor a person with sight of compassion. I'm just waiting for him to move or die at least. He tried to get me and my brother hit by a bus, bombareds us with insults everyday." He squinted his eyes.

"He does that to not show attachment to yall because he knows yall getting to close to him. And if anything he acts like your brother just more retarted and a hatered to blacks." I shrugged.

"O-k you proved your point, now leave." He said, I didn't change anything except my eye direction.

"You want me to leave, Real niggas don't follow instructions" I poked his nose several times.

"You desperately need to stop hanging around with Riley" He said.

"Yeah but I like him. He's a comical person and a good person at heart, he just doesn't think before he acts" I grinned.

"That's what I think or he's just so ignorant and demented." I chuckled at his commentary, threw the ice on his lap and left.

_**Huey's P.O.V **_

I gave a small smile when she left, her laugh was so comforting, like a mothers hug. I sat upright, ignoring the pain. I placed the icepack ontop of my lap, and reached over the nightstand to retrived my book. But when I opened the page, I saw numerous doodles of lightning bolts, infinte signs, and Moustaches. I rolled my eyes to the incantations and began reading, But my eyes kept darting over to those memorizing drawings.

_'Now I can't focus'_ I thought and closed my book throwing it on the nightstand. And crossed my arms and a sudden question popped in my head._'What am I going to wear for halloween?'_

_**End Flashback**_

I knocked on Courtney's door with Mummy Cesar, Robber Riley, and Ballerina Jazmine. Now what do I look like as a Kung-Fu master with these people. Winter answered the door with a huge smile and bowl in her hand.

"Awwe, you all look so cute, come in mini's. You can takeas much candy from the bowl as yall want "She opened the door wider and placed the Candy dish on Vanity.

"Yeah, Yeah. We only went to one house and wa already fillin' up" Riley smirked. Winter has become a godmom to us as you can say. She was so nice and kind, yet always had a touch of black realization, and knew CPR like the back of her hand. Everytime we would come over she'd offer us food, play games, and share wisdom on things like voting and Health. She reminded me of a skinner, Taller, and younger version of Aunt Cookie. Same skin tone, warm and inviting smile, and the 2 pools of brown eyes. But being 6 "2" and 26 years old was like looking up over my Grandad's head. Anyway, we all stole about the whole candy jar.

"Damn, yall mini's beastin'" J-t came in with 3 more bags of candy and a bowl of popcorn. J-t was the unselfish, blacker, and more rational man than my father. Even though he was a cop, Riley enjoyed his company. Escpecially since he only arrested sex crimes, and all that murdering without and missing kids or sexual interaction wasn't in his control bacause that was Criminal Intent's job. J-t was the exact same hieght as Winter, But winter's hair had a extra inch to her since he hair was a nice poof out curls some black women had. J-t had a clean cut shaved head, black glasses and Brown skine shade like Courtney. He was lean with a small waist but broad shoulders that were very muscular. 28 year old sensible man with a little bit of nigga running through his veins.

"Aye, dese white nigga's around here give you like 2 peices of candy each. Nigga's gotta fend for themselves." Riley shrugged.

"What's a ... Laffy Taffy?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah and what's a sweetar or a Jolly rancher?" Riley asked.

"Oh My stars of God, WINTER" J-t called out."Dese mini's never heard nor had a sweetart. Not even a damn Laffy muthafuckin Taffy"

"You sure?" Winter poked her head in the doorway.

"Lie to you not, they sat there and asked my what a jolly rancher was" J-t said laughing.

"That's still not answering our question"Riley shouted.

"Just eat it, guess yall never got candy from the Philly side" Winter laughed and went back into the living room. Cesar was the first to eat a peice of laffy taffy. Guess he loved it because when he was done he shoved 2 more in his mouth. The we all ate a peice, I had to say the Laffy Taffy was mouth watering delicious. I basically had to use all my will power to avoid eating another one.

"Chrissy, The mini's are her, come down" Winter shouted up the stairs.

"O-k, comin'" Chrissy emerged from a door, which I was guessing was her room because it had Chrissy written in pink inside the door. She was wearing a long white tanktop that reached mid-way thigh,Black leggings,bunny ears, black tie, white flats and a black wristband. Her makeup held nude lipstick and mascara.

"Damn" Riley said grazing wonderiously at her. Even though Courtney had a bigger curve than her sister, Chrissy wasn't that far behind. He chest was I guess small but it was bigger than Cindy's and Jazmine's A cups. Wait why am I even talking about this.

"You guys look so amazingly cool" Crystal beamed.

"Thanks, who are you suppose to be a bunny" Jazmine smiled.

"Half-way, Playboy bunny" She giggled.

"Awwwe, thats like slutty and adorable at the same time" Cesar smirked."Hey, where is C.D stacks"

"Oh, she should be back from wherever she is? You guys should see her costume. Anyway she should be back in like'' A door slammed "One second"

I turned and saw a large red cloak. The hood and its shadow covered her whole face

"Oh no, here comes tinkerbell. Let's see how mad she is" She pulled her sisters hood up alittle, but Courtney was infront of us so we couldn't see..

"Damn, never seen you that mad since J-t broke your phone. Winter, J-t she mad' Chrissy yelled.

"You o-k mini me' J-t and Winter came in.

"Non" She said taking off her hood. Her hair was straightened and cut. She now had a bang and he hair reached at the bottom of your chest. Her eyes were Brown and she had on pink lip stick and mascara and she had a similar angry expression as me. Her face was red, I didn't even know someone could get that red. Her beauty was enhance and I loved every sylabble that would come out her mouth. Courtney then began ranting in a language I believe was French the way she spoke it. The I heard Butch Mangus from he voice my eyes shot up. Everytime his name was mention, it was never for a good reason. When she was finished she went into the living room.

"Oh man I wanna see this." J-t said.

"Rock, paper sisscors for it" Winter said and all 3 of them played and J-t won with rock. He smirked and looked at us.

"Wanna come" J-t asked.

"Yup" Riley smiled and out came Courtney with a wooden baseball bat.

'What's up with her?" Jazmine asked.

"Some guy named Butch Magnus tried to punch her and kiss her on the lips-" She started

"What" We all said

"Thats so messed up" Cesar said a little angry. J-t, Riley, and Courtney left.

"They'll be back in like 10 minutes, its... 6:49. The party lasts until 10" We all sat on the couch and watched the news. Like she promised 9 minutes later the door opened

"Yoooo, dat nigga got his ass knocked the fuck out" Riley said. We looked over at the 2 laughing boys.

"You guys shoulda seen it, she took out his whole group and we got his candy. She wacked Bitch Magnus so hard he tumbled down the street. Probably still tumblin' down the street as we speak. I was like dang, Grandad called he was like Damn, I thought I got my ass whopped." Everyone laughed except me.

"We posted that vid on Youtube, on the way back we got like 20,000 likes and subscribers" J-t said. A couple of weeks ago Both my dumbass brother and J-t made a channel on youtube making Live video about real things and stuff. the did numerous amounts of pie cams, slap cams, and they even do a talk show called "Let's Be real" where they talk to the views on dating, guns, police, and hoes. Sometime they let us guest star. I had to say, they were a big hit.

'I know we said this before but, Where's Courtney?" Cesar asked.

"Damn nigga get off her tits, you so worried about her then marry her den nigga" Riley said accusingly. I felt a new feeling in my stomach. Cesar rolled his eyes, I gave him a suspicious look.

"Awwe, you guys would be the cutest couple" Jazmine beamed. I felt uneasy and I glared at Cesar.

"Yeah, I bet you all about her" Riley said. J-t and Winter weren't even listening.

"Hey we ain't in Courtney's love life so, yeah" Winter said and returned watching there show.

"I don't like her in that way, she's more like a sister. Anyway where is she?" Cesar said getting red and huffed.

"Right here, Dumbass" A red cloak said from the doorway.

"How long have you been there" Cesar asked nervously.

"Since riley accusing you of liking me. Calm down C-Bear, I was running on the roofs and I was going over something." She smiled, the feeling simmered down."Let's go" She said.

"Let's be fashionably late, and I really wanna see your coustume." Jazmine squealed.

"Fine" She lifted her hood revealing he essence of beauty poor out. He caramel skin was perfect to the touch like milk chocolate. He lips were big but perfect, and her eyes sparkled everytime she smiled.

"But for real C-Bear get off my tit's I got you, nigga" She said

"Yall secretly datin' arent yall? I knew it" Riley said and a quick flash a upsetness in my stomach.

"Oh my fucking god, no we aren't" Cesar said, it was a ever so rare chance Cesar cursed.

"Ignoring Reezy" She sent a smack upside his head making him hold his head.

"Let me see the full costume" Jazmine smiled.

"Yeah come on Danni!" Chrissy said. And J-t and Winter started begging.

"No" She said.

"Huey, you know what to do" Cesar smirked my way and we both got up.

"Pay back time" I said and we lounged at her.

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"Ahhhhh" I said as both boys lounged at me and tackled me to the ground. I held my Cloak tightly together. The kept trying to tug it open, but soon realized I wasn't stopping, I smirked.

"Get her feet" Froyo said and the both grabbed a foot and pulled off my shoes. The began tickling me. Oh no, my one weakness.


	7. Halloween part 2

**Happy Halloween! Part 2 is up, but The night still continues.**

"Let go of the cloack" Cesar said as they tickled me.

"Hahaha, N-no" I was laughing so hard my ribs started to hurt. I started trying to turn over and kick my feet, but their grip was too tight.

"O-K, Hahahahaha, j-just,hahaha, s-stop,Hahaha, p-please" I let go off my cape and began pounding my fists on the floor.

"Think she suffered enough" Froyo asked, now my insides were really sore.

"Yeah" Both boys dropped my feet. I gasped and continued to lay on the floor.

"You guys, haha `gasp`, are J-jerks" I felt tired. "My insides feel like they just had a dance party and a nigga moment in one" I sat up.

"Oh my god, you look like Rihanna and little red riding hood combined" Jazmine squealed. I looked down, I had on high waisted leather jeans, a loose fitted tank top, and I once had on my black, red, and white Nikes.

"Her milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, Damn right it's better than yours, She can teach but she has to charge." Chrissy and Winter sang, making everyone laugh, even Huey stiffled one. The door bell rang and my face felt hot. I grabbed the dish of candy and went to the door. When I opened it, but noone was out there so I stepped out. Then someone grabbed my feet and dragged me into the bushes. I came face to face with Cindy.

"Aye, Paranormal activity fool." She smiled in my face.

"What the Hell, Cindy" I said cause I just had a mini heart attack.

"Yeah, I like scarin' yall" She shrugged and help me up. "You look hot, {No Homo}"

"Thanks" We walked back in and I went over to Froyo's and C-bear's lap. I crossed my arms and laid my head on the armrest. They gave a small suprise sound.

"What up yall?" Cindy said. She was in a pirate outfit. White blouse, black vest and pants, with bikers boots.

"Hey" Everyone said.

"You look nice" "Yeah dat's hot" "You look like a real nice" Everyone said.

"Now about Danni" Everyone looked at me

"Don't be mad, it's like the first time we get to see your full...Figure" Cesar patted my calf. I looked at my body and lifted my arms up. The jeans did make my hips look very big, and my chest was above average like a late B-cup.

"Yo, she a big Bitch" Riley snickered.

"My figure isn't full its fat" I said, my eyes looking deep into Cesar's eyes.

"No it's not, you don't even have a muffin-top" Jazmine said.

"Your far from fat" Cesar smiled.

"Oh so your saying Imma skinny bitch, like a twig" I pouted.

"I never said you were a twig" Cesar's eyes widened.

"Am I a muffin or a twig?" I asked.

"Uh, uh, uh. I don't even know anymore" Cesar gripped his head.

"Youre a small plastic bottle of Coke" Froyo said.

"I like that answer" I got up and grabbed my basket."Come on Kung-Fu Master, you're walkin' with me" I grabbed his hand and felt a surge of nervousness filled my entire body, but I was to happy.

"Let's go guys" I said letting go of Froyo's hand to open the door.

Along the way, We stopped at a few houses. Me, Jazmine, and Froyo were the Bait group that went and got the candy to see how it was. When we were 2 blocks away, I was pulled in next to Cesar and Jazmine, we were whispering about our little suprise. Well, til I stumbled back because of a dislocated sidewalk. Then someone caught me, I looked at the arm that was wrapped fully around my waist which looked supriseingly small. It was a nice caramel brown, so it was either Mini Reezy or Froyo. I turned my head to see a premant scold, His eyes shone brightly under the Dusk sky. I smiled in return and smashed my finger right under his eye, which made him completely shut that eye and grunt.

"Thanks Froyo, you are now offically my afroed gardian angel" I stood upright.

"Yeah, yeah just be more careful" He let go of my waist and wrist. " It was either I catch you or you fall on me" he mumbled.

"Jazmine, can I ask you a question?'' I smirked ceviously.

"What" She looked at my all wide eyed. Her emerald eyes just made her look so innocent, I can see why many boys liked her.

"At night, Do you hear Loud thumps or is it like someone hitting the wall?" I snickered and hear Reezy, Chrissy, and Cindy laugh.

"Yo, answer da question" Riley and I shared a look.

"Yeah, its more like smeone hitting the wall. Mommy tells me it's just daddy screaming because of spiders, but his screams are weird, it's like he's cheering-" She stopped when we all feel on the floor laughin. Cesar was the only one who managed to stand up. And Jazmine and Froyo just looked at me. I was rolling al lover the place, hugging my ribs tightly. I stopped when I hit Froyo's leg. I tried to pick myself up with his pants leg but I fell right back down laughing. I took a few deep breaths and used my hands to pick me back up.

"P-please stop, your killing me" I put my elbow on Cesar's shoulder and rubbed my aching stomach.

"What's so funny?" Jazmine asked, giving us a funny look then sharing a look with Froyo. I felt a tinge of Jealousy but brushed it off.

"Haven't you ever heard of the birds and the bee's" I said while everyone got back up and continued walking.

"Don't teach her that, she's to innocent" Cesar said, looking at me with concern.

"Tell me" Jazmine whinned.

"Calm down C-bear, I'll explain it carefully. Noe when a bee and a Butterfly meet and are in love, the bee will wait for the butterfly will wear a lace bikini and start kissing the bee _**everywhere**_" I said.

"Then their minds go blank, only invovled with each other. They expose each others body to one another. The bee commands the butterfly to spread those legs." Chrissy said making everyone laugh, except Froyo and Jazmine.

"Okay, ok then they do manny other positions with each other like 69, doggy paddle, and the-" Froyo put his hand over my mouth, I lickd his hand, he tasted like laffy taffy, but he didn't let go.

"Ew" I heard him say, I pryed his hand off my mouth, and fended off the hand from coming near my mouth.

"Anyway, The bee inserts himself into the butterfly" He covered my mouth again.

"Don't you dare, say it" He closed his scolded eyes and frowned his lips more. Then I remembered a tickle spot. I tickled his wrist he laughed and finally let go. His laugh was so, I don't know, childlike but suited him well. I found it ever enchanted, everyone did. the he settled down.

"O-k, they become one. It will hurt for a while, there will be moaning, but it feels good" I explained.

"Wow, thats a good story" She smiled.

"Good, now imajine instead of a bee its youre father, and instead of the butterfly its your mom." I said. I looked at her reaction and it went wide." Now you know how you were born. Remember condoms and birth control, Or you will end up getting real fat for 9 months and go through extreme pain when a human being comes out of you." I said.

"Thats the most disgusting yet beautiful thing in the world" Jazmine gazed out in wonder.

"Yo, Danni why you teachin' her dis stuff" Riley laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder. He stiffled a laugh.

"Hey I learned this at age 8. Winnie showed me all these pictures, J-t has a book on sex positions, and I was raped for 3 hours. I don't want to tell you what he did to me'' I said casually.

"Yo, how is you cool wit sayin dat" Cindy said.

"Because, I go to a I can't changed what happened. It's not my fault, and It just happened, nothing I can do" I shrugged.

"You're innocence was taken away, way to many times." Froyo shook his head.

"Hey, thats just life". I said coolily and continued to walk in comfortable silence ahead of everyone, I could fell their cold stares peircing through me.

"Danni?" Jazmine came next to me.

"Yes, my little Jazz band" I smiled at her.

"Tell me more about...sex" She asked.

" Uhmmmm, I prefer to do it at like 23 or 21. It's kinda like a sport because you sweat alot." I looked up at the sky."Don't say anything about this to your parents, okay?"

"Okay," Jazmine smiled happily, making my insides feel good.

We arrived at this haunted House, It had cobwebs hanging from everywhere, a fog covered the entire ground like a cloud, a rocking chair that rocked by itself, graves with realistic hands popping out. I have to admit that I was a little creeped out, but determined and I took the lead and slammed open the door. Inside was a multi-colored stobe lights, a purple dance floor, a stage, a big black grand panio, buffet tables full of snacks, spooky tables and creaky chairs, a stero, blaring from every wall sing "2 reasons" By Trey Songz. I was so enchanted, I ran right into the party and everyone followed.

"I think I can die happy now" I squealed.

"I know right?" Jazmine and I squealed together.

"Come on bobsy twins, let's get some seats" Cesar ushered us to a 8 chaired table. I was covered in cartoon ghost. The center peice was a fake white rose with black sparkle's on it, I lightly touched it's petals.

"You must love flowers" Cindy said sitting down.

"Yeah, everytime we go over Reezy and Huey's house, you always sit and look at them flowers, Why?" Chrissy asked.

" I don't know, they are just so alluring. We never have flowers in our house bacause Mom and Winter would always kill them." I sat down at the edge of the table seat. Jazmine sat across from me, and Froyo sat next to me. We chatted for a while, before I check Froyo's watch.

"Um, Come on Jaz and Cesar. 2 minutes." I stood up and they both followed.

"Where yall nigga's goin'?" Riley said.

"Somewhere, just watch" Cesar said as we pushed in our chairs.

"Why are you guys being so secretive,...like the goverment" Froyo mumbled. Cesar and Jazmine looked at me.

"Hush sensai, In 2 minutes all will be revealed." I patted his cheeks and he swatted the away.

"Don't miss us to much" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll miss you oh so much" He put his elbow on the table, propping his head up with his fist.

"Hey we can get into a sarcastic fight if you really want to" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes, that's what I really need right now" He said nonchalantly.

"What I really need is duct tape and a broom stick" I crossed my arms and put my face inches away from him.

"What do you need a broomstick for?"Cindy asked.

"To beat and butt rape his ass, don't be jealous" I put his chin in my hands and smirked deviously. Then I turned and walked away, shsaying off with my cape catching some air behind me. I heard laughter behind me.

"Dang Danni, you're so raw" Jazmine giggled as we walked off.

"Hey, Imma very sarcastic person, Don't question me" I smiled.

"You like him, Don't you" Cesar asked. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"No, he's my friend." I said angrily.

"Oh yeah, then why are you blushing like crazy then." Jazmine pointed to my face.

"It's hot i-in here" I stammered.

"No its not, Don't worry, we'll keep your secret" Cesar teased.

"There is no secret to keep" I felt my face get hotter.

"Whatever, tell that to your face"Jazmine and Cesar lauged.

'_Okay, maybe I have a little crush on him, a crush never hurt anybody' I thought_

"Yo, she thinkin' about him right now" Cesar and Jazmine laughed harder.

"You guys are jerks, so I have a little crush on hi-" I quickly covered my mouth.

"She admitted it" Jazmine high-fived Cesar.

"Jerks" I said and walked faster. I went right behind the stage.

_'Jercks, makin' me say that, But how can't I love that afro, the maroon eyes, his Kung-Fu moves, His glare that stares right thru my soul, or those sharp features-. O-k, I must be crushing real hard.' _I felt a smile creep up on my face.

"Hey, I'm the host of this Party, Call me Rummy little munchkins. Today we got a suprise for all yall little niglets-" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rummy's voice. I took out some pages out of my basket and went over a few scales with Jazmine and Cesar. I just hoped we didn't blow it.

**Huey's P.O.V**

I watched her walk off, but my eyes somehow landed on her rearend when her cape flapped up.

"I caught you, yo! You starin' at dat ass"Riley laughed his annoying laugh.

"No I'm not, how would you even know that. My eyes aren't connected to you" I turned to him.

"Why you gettin' all defensive 'den nigga" Riley snorted, and everyone was looking at me.

"Calm down Froyo, don't worry everyone stares at my sisters ass, its obvious how big it is" Crystal giggled.

"I wasn't stareing, gosh" I crossed my arms.

"Watchin' dat ass patrol, Huey up on it" Cindy said and everyone laughed, I glared at them.

"Hey, I'm the host of this party, Call me Rummy little munchkins. Today we got a suprise for all yall niglets. We are having a talent show, make some noise." Everyone clapped loudly. I just know Cesar didn't not get wrapped up in this stuff, I just knew.

"Yo Rummy, my nigga what's good" Riley waved both his arms in the air.

"Awwe shit, My man and his crew right there, what up wit' you" Rummy said.

"Aye man, we just lookin' to party, ya feel me" Riley said.

"What? Everyone shut up" The crowd died down some.

"Nevermind" Riley shouted back.

"Everyone shut yall high cracka asses up before I put a stick of dynamite inside each and everyone one of you'' Rummy yelled and everything went quiet.

"Get the show started nigga, I wanna see my homies shine"Riley leaned back in his chair.

"Alight little homie, first up we got Jerry Simone dancin' to Micheal Jackson, make some noise for Thriller!" He backed off stage and the music began.

To admit, the show was good, a girl named Sherry sang '22', A boy named Berck sang 'thriftshop', another dude sang 'Transformer' and did all the transformer moves. At the end, everyone clapped loudly and cheered.

"Alright, Alright, now we got 2 more preformances left tonight. Make yall selves focused on a duet by Jazzy Jaz and Danni playing a song from the musical 13." Gin said, backing off the stage and let the crowd clap. I was suprised to hear Jazmine's name because she was always so stage fright when it came to things like this. They waved to the crowd and glanced up at us with a smile.

"Dat's my nigga right 'dere" Riley cheered and pointed to them shotting up from his chair. Courtney went over and sat at the Paino.

"She can play the paino?" I looked at Crystal.

"Hey, not my place to tell, she also play's the gutair by the way" Crystal gave a genuine smile and a nervous titter. I turned my attention back to the stage. Courtney began pressing the key's and Jazmine took a few deep breaths. The paino played softly as Jazmine began singing:

**~ A friends not a cheap little phony creep, Or Friend trying to make a deal, **

**A friend is a person who most of all, Cares about what you feel;**

**And nothing is harder, Than learning a friend isn't real~**

Jazmine's voice was so soothing, and the paino made her look beautiful. I never really stopped loving Jazmine, but to know the feeling that we couldn't be together madea upset feeling in my stomach, I continued to listen.

**~A friend sends a note back and forth all day, And doesn't care that you can't spell,**

**A friend knows you got a crush on your teacher, But a friend would never tell,**

**A friend outside waiting, The minute you both hear the {Bellllllllllll}~**

Courtny'e voice harmonized perfectly with Jazmine's. They were both like Kanye good:

**~And if you're {Heart} is always Breaking, Cause the world is just not {Fair}**

**When you're at your worst, Your friends the first one there,**

**Giving you something to lean on {Ohhhh}, And that's what it means to be a friend**

**{ O}**

**~ A friend won't smoke when she's in you room, Or laugh at the poems you write,**

**A friend won't go start kissing your brother, The minute that you're out of sight,**

**A friend is the person, You call sixteen times every{Niiiiiiighhhhht}**

**And if your heart is alway's breaking, And you want to run and {Hiiiddeee}**

**When you're hop is gone, Your friend is at your side~**

Jazmine sat right next to Courtney on the paino, and the both looked directly at our table. I swear both girls were looking at me, I felt kinda nervous.

**~If someone moves in 'round the {Cooorrnerrr}, And you want to show him you {care}**

**So you give him all your last month of vacation, And all of the time you can {spppaaaaarrree}**

**But then on the first day of classes, He acts{Like your not even Theeeerrrreee}**

**Then he doesn't know...{He doesn't know},He'll never know what it means to be a {Friend}~**

When the song ended, everyone cheered so loud like it was a Drake concert. I applauded but Crystal, Riley, and Cindy clapped, cheered, and whistled like they weren't civilized. Both girls bowed, but only Jazmine left the stage.

"Wow man, that was beautiful. Made me cry and shit. Now we got Mikey Cesar on the spot, again with Courtney" Rummy left the stage and Courtney went over to a electric keyboard. Cesar sang "Be the One" by Ne-yo. when it was over, I actually smilled and clapped loudly.

"Yo dis nigga smiling. This some ole bullshit, That was my goal for a whole year, and dis 3 nigga's did it in like a couple of weeks."Riley said, and I returned back to my scold and rolled my eyes.

"Okay,okay we know dem mini's got talent. Thats the end of the Talent Show. No muthafuckers, Were picking winners. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, learn to count niggas. Vote for yall favorite over there by the buffet table, learn directions nigga. The winners will get a crown, 50$ Itunes card, and a awesome bandanna. The first prize winner gets a suprise."Rummy laughed a little and smiled slightly."We will crown the winners at the end. So hurry up and vote niggas" He walked off stage, and all the contestants walked down the stage stairs. When the were fully off stage, Jazmine, Courtney, and Cesar hugged each other. We all got up from our table and made our way towards them.

**Courtney's P.O.V**

We hugged each other very tightly, I swear none of us could breath.

"I bet at least one of us is going to win" I smiled

"If one of us get's first place, we share the suprise" Jazmine cheered. Then someone dragged me out to the dance floor, it was Cindy.

'Hey girl, what up" I said stopping at a spot to dance to"I Luv This Shit".

'You were coo' as ice out there homegirl. You know Huey was starein' at yo' ass right"Cindy said.

"Well yeah I was on stage, who wasn't looking at me" I scoffed.

"No, I mean he was literally starin at yo' cheeks when you walked off." She smirked. My face got real hot, I felt so embarrassed, I knew my ass was big. Why was everyone making me blush today? I thought.

"I think the bo' likes you or some shit, **alot**" she said nonchalantly.

"Really, I mean you sure" I siad nervously.

"let's not worry about him, let's dance" she cheered.

"'Scuse me nigga's" I heard Reezy's voice as she appeared between us.

'Aye, you were killin' it out there, Even my own brotha smiled. Your the first person who has ever done that since 3 years ago. We cool yo" We backhand slapped eachother.

"Thank's let's party the night away" I smiled as 'Tennage Dream' came on.

**Huey's P.O.V**

She disappeared into the crowd as Cindy dragged her out, Riley followed right after them. I knew one of them would tell her how I was "Checking her out".

"Wher'd them mitches go?" Crystal said as we bumped into Cesar and Jazmine.

''Aye man, you guys were amazing" I squeezed Cesars hand. When I let go, jazmine hugged me. I felt amazed and suprised.

"Did you see us? Did you see us? It was so incredible" She squealed at she released my neck.

"Yeah you guys rocked, lets go vote" Crystal dragged Jazmine off.

"Hey man, so why don't we go vote as well" Cesar smiled. And we walked off.

"Sure, you guys were great out there" I said truthfully.

'Yeah, thanks to Danni. That song the girls sang, that last verse was about you.'' Cesar looked at me.

"Wait, what" I tried to memorize. I thought and sighed.

"Awe man" I said in a pissed off mode.

"Calm down man, let's vote" We grabbed some paper and pens. I saw Cesar wite all their names on 3 seperate sheets of paper and I did the same.

"You really want to win" I sighed as we put our papers inside the ballot box.

"So, Danni, huh?" Cesar smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"You like her, and I overheard Riley sayin' you were looking at her-"

"Dut, dut, dut. No I didn't" I glared at him.

'I know you to well, man. Don't deny it, Even I stare at females butts sometimes, its apart of life. Hey there she is, Danni!" He called out to her. She was with Cindy and Riley, shaking her hips and pumping her fists in the air. When she saw us she waved and made her way over to us.

"Here's your chance, Just don't tap that yet" Cesar snickered and I huffed at him.

"Hi C-bear, Hiya Froyo" She said in a sweet caramel tone.

'Hey, Hueman here was just telling me how amazing you were up there." I think she saw her blush alittle.

"Thanks, let's chat" She grabbed our hands and dragged us to a table. Her touch felt like lightning and it made me nervous.

"So, no school tomorrow" She said

"No school?" I gave her an odd look.

Yeah, school's getting something inside the pipes." She shrugged."Wanna stay over and watch a movie?"  
"That's so great, sure." Cesar said

"Eh, got nothing better to do" I shrugged.

"Great, now what this I hear about you st-" Cesar covered her mouth and the rest came out all mufflly.

"What did I do?" I asked, giving a curious look.

"This" Cesar pressed his hand on my cheek, then left.

"Oh my god, Cesar you dork, why would you do that?I'll be back" She got up.

I picked up a spoon and looked at my reflection. I had pink lipstick all on my cheek. I felt my cheeks grew hot as I placed the spoon back. Courtney came back moments later she came back with a damp napkin.

''Come, come" She smiled and I turned my face to her. She held my chin in her hand while she used the other to wipe my cheek. I looked deep into her face, I've never been this close to her before. Her eyes sparkled even through the contacts, her button nose, her lips weren't pink anymore. They contrasted, her top lip was brown, while her bottom lip was pink. They were shaped so perfectly, perfectly round and soft. I resisted the urge to lean in and kiss her. When she finished, she let go and smiled.

"So Froyo, tell me about yourself. Let's chat" She asked.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked, I was basically the most uninteresting person I know.

"Because you're a very interesting Person. You are always so quiet. And you go on the bizarre adventures with these random characters. Your the most interesting person I know next to Riley."She playfully punched my in the arm.

"Ouch" I rubbed my arm and she giggled. She reminded me of Miss Ebony Brown, but she was so different in adittude. I knew not to fuck any of this up like Grandad did. I don't know how but I was really opened to her. I told her about my ex-friend, that musafah or musah-hush whatever muthafucker, How I use to be a domestic terroist { She saw me on the news alot of times and she said she always wanted to meet me}, my beliefs on black jesus, ronald, and the goverments lies on 9/11. She listened with such care and wonder. We basically ended up talking and eating the rest of the night. We were finally interupted by Rummy coming on stage.


End file.
